


First Time

by ginamc



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from the prying eyes of Julie’s father, R relearns what it means to be a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

He remembers their first kiss vividly. Her lips were wet from the water and yet so warm and full of life. They moved beneath his, drawing him deeper. He felt the fire rush through his veins as the fog obstructing his mind lifted. Thoughts became clearer and sensations sharper. When he pulled away, he studied her, blond hair dripping, a few stray droplets kissing her eyes before rolling down her face to her swollen lips. Her tongue peeked out to catch one of them, then glided sensuously over her lips.

“R?”

The sound of Julie calling his name snapped him from his thoughts and he felt warmth fill his cheeks. He was blushing. When was the last time he’d done that? He shook his head. Too long ago to count. Certainly not in recent memory.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “Just remembering.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “Something from before?”

“No,” he replied. “Our first kiss.” He noted the pink flush of her cheeks at the very mention and couldn’t help the grin that slid across his lips. “You look pretty when you blush.”

The flush deepened and he laughed, then froze. It was unexpected and new to him. His gaze flew to hers, searching her face for her reaction. She stared back, looking almost as surprised as he felt.

“Oh, R,” she whispered breathlessly, laying her hand against his cheek.

Fearing he’d scared or offended her, his gaze dropped to his hands. “Sorry.”

Her lips brushed his. “Oh, God, no. Don’t be,” she said hurriedly, worrying her lower lip. “I love your laugh. It’s sexy.”

His brow furrowed. “S-sexy?”

He tested the word on his tongue, searching the depths of his mind for some memory of what the word meant. When at last he grasped the basic concept of the word, he felt shivers race through his body as his mind connected words with sensations. Julie’s breathing sped up and became deeper. He noticed his doing the same. A sudden, overwhelming desire to lay her beneath him and crush his lips against hers surged through him. He looked to Julie, unsure of what these feelings meant.

“Desire,” she supplied. “It’s normal. You feel it when you want to connect intimately with someone.”

He nodded. “I want to touch you,” he breathed. “To kiss you.”

“How, R?” she encouraged. “How do you want to touch me?”

A barge of images assaulted his senses, mostly Perry’s memories. He sucked in a breath as his mind zeroed in on one in particular. Reaching out a hand, he caressed her cheek. “Like this. Everywhere.”

His hand slid down to the exposed skin of her breast and she sucked in a breath as his lukewarm hands made contact with the sensitive skin, arching into his touch. He froze.

“You okay?” he asked nervously.

She nodded vigorously. “Yeah. It felt good, R. Don’t stop.”

He’s waited so long to touch her like this. Thought about it hundreds of times. Perry’s memories filled in any blanks in his own. He felt a sudden pressure in his jeans and gasped, the sound drawing her gaze back to his.

“What’s wrong?” she murmured.

“I—” He paused, not sure how to explain it. On impulse, he grabbed her hand and placed it where he felt the sensation.

Her eyes widened. “You’re aroused, R,” she offered. She squeezed experimentally and he hissed.

“Fuck,” he whimpered.

The moment the word had slipped past his lips, he cringed. It was vulgar and sounded strange, causing him immense discomfort. But the soft moan that she gave in reply had him suddenly wanting to utter it again. The friction of her palm pressing into him, rubbing against the evidence of his desire, had him jerking into her touch.

“Julie,” he rasped. “Please.”

She licked her lips. “Please what?” He made to grab her hand to show her, but she held firm. “No. Tell me. Please what?”

“Touch me,” he groaned.

“I am touching you,” she teased.

He shook his head. “No. More.”

His fingers fumbled for a moment before freeing the button and they shook as he struggled with the zipper. Her fingers replaced his and the rasp of the zipper coming undone echoed in the small space. A whimper slid past his lips as her hand made contact with his bare skin and he arched into her touch.

The unusual sound of his racing heart filled his ears and the world shattered around him, every nerve ending in his body tingling deliciously. He remained suspended in a state of utter euphoria for what seemed like forever before her voice drew him back. He felt relaxed, content even. It was in that moment that he realized what had happened.

“Sorry,” he murmured, embarrassed.

She smiled. “It’s okay. I’m sure it’s been awhile.”

Suddenly, she was on her back and he was on top of her, his weight pressing her into the bed. His lips moved desperately against hers and she gasped in surprise when his tongue dove into her mouth, caressing hers. She quickly became light-headed and realized that she’d forgotten to breathe.

He gripped her hips and deepened the kiss, using his strength to hold her in place. A wanton moan slid past her lips at the feel of him hardening against her thigh and she shifted ever so slightly until she felt the strength of him pressed against the soft skin of her abdomen.

“Jesus,” she gasped. “Already?”

He smiled, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re so beautiful, Julie. Never felt like this about anyone.” It was true, the fact that his memories from the time before his change had yet to return notwithstanding.

She sighed, nuzzling his hand. “Oh, R. You make me feel so alive. I haven’t felt this happy since before my mom died.”

His lips brushed against hers in a shy imitation of a kiss, then making their way to her neck. He sucked gently at the pulse point, smiling when he felt her shiver. “Need you, Julie,” he murmured. “Can’t wait much longer.”

“Then don’t,” she replied huskily.

He sucked in a sharp breath, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her hips. His gaze fell on the small triangle of fabric that barely covered anything and a deep groan built in his chest as he jerked her underwear down, not hesitating to shove two fingers inside of her. The suddenness had her whimpering in delight.

“Oh, R, yes,” she moaned.

His gaze flickered to her face, his heart missing a beat at the utter bliss written across her features.

“Does that feel good?” he murmured. “Do you like it when I touch you?” She inhaled sharply and a cocky smirk formed on his lips. “I think you do.” Memories surged forward in a rush and he curled his fingers inside of her. For a moment, he feared he’d hurt her. Her back arched sharply and her fingers dug hard into his scalp as she came undone before his astonished eyes. She ground down hard against his fingers even as her hot, wet sheath contracted around them.

He didn’t hesitate as he replaced his fingers with his hard-as-steel cock, slamming into her until his head bumped her cervix. Panting heavily, he fought not to come right there. One premature climax was more than enough for one night, thank you.

“Move, damn you,” she growled.

Grasping her hips tightly, he bit back a groan. “Wait. Close. Too close. Can’t--”

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a whimper and a quietly hissed, nearly breathless ‘shit’ slipped past his lips as she gripped his ass and pulled him tightly against her, grinding against him. He wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to watch her come first. With shaking hands, he slipped a finger between them, fumbling to find her clit. When she sucked in a sharp breath and arched into him, he knew he’d found it. His movements were awkward at first, but gradually he found a rhythm and, emboldened by her keening response, he pressed harder and moved faster with his finger as he pounded into her tight sheath.

“Please, R,” she whimpered. “Oh God, please. Fuck, don’t stop. Don’tstopdon’tstopdon’tstopgonnacome. Oh fuck yes!”

His breath hitched as fire and ice simultaneously consumed every inch of him, the contradiction delicious, her sheath milking him tightly. “Julie!” he growled, his head thrown back as he jerked, coming long and hard inside of her. Dizzy with exhaustion, he collapsed on top of her panting for breath. He felt her fingers stroking through his hair and he smiled.

“Mmm. Feels nice.”

Julie grinned. “Why, R. I do believe you’re purring.”

He lifted his head, looked her straight in the eye and replied, “Meow.”

For a moment, she stared at him, surprised, before they both burst out laughing.


End file.
